No Light to Shun
by lokinozumu
Summary: XemSai/OneShot--After the horrible happenings at Castle Oblivion and the meeting with Sora in Hallow Baston Xemnas had sent out all the surviving Nobodies to other worlds to gather resources and information. All except one...


HOMG It's a XemSaï one-shot!! Umm…I'm working on my other XemSaï, 'nuff said. But hey you know what? I need a better title!

**Summary:**

**After the horrible happenings at Castle Oblivion and meeting Sora in Hallow Baston Xemnas has sent out all the surviving Nobodies to other worlds to gather resources and information…Except one. Saïx reflects on his life in the Organization and on his respect of Xemnas, until finally deciding to confront the great man himself…**

_HEY! Words in italics are thoughts. And they look like this! _(_'blahblahblah'_)

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own, Oh So Want x3**

**

* * *

**

**No Light To Shun**

**XemSaï**

**Rating: T**

**Loki Nozumu**

* * *

Once again boredom ran high in the great halls of the Castle, the massive building was in itself part of the problem. The rooms were others always managed to confine themselves in where too far apart from each other and it took forever to find someone unless you made use of the darkness. It was always too quiet in these rooms, one being the chamber of the Luna Diviner; where the wolf just sat in his loneliness. 

It made no sense to the wolf as to why he was feeling so…dejected, but that said it made no sense that he was feeling anything. He was constantly reminded of his status as a Nobody, as something that was never supposed to exist in the first place and it made his body shake with nervousness at the idea that his own lover was questing so hard to gain back their hearts. The idea was insane, but Saïx wanted it to come true no matter how much had to be given up. Even if it meant never seeing his Master for weeks, for months…

He owed Xemnas so much, the man's immense patience he only shown to the wolf and the way Xemnas took him in with no hesitation instead of ending his life on that faithful day. Saïx decided that it was best to do whatever the egotistic man wanted, even if it meant putting his 'existence' on the line. He was loyal and faithful, but he was also fearful of the man whom he dedicated his life to. He'd seen what Xemnas had done to the Nobodies he found unworthy to join their cause, the man's Aerial Blades were horrible things that made flesh sizzle and melt. Saïx only hoped Xemnas would never do something so cruel to him, that he never would become so useless that his own Master would have to kill him just to put him out of his misery. Saïx shuttered at the very thought…

He stood up from his usual place on the floor of his room and ran his slender fingers through his silken blue locks. It was no use just sitting around all day and even though he knew he shouldn't, opened his door to be greeted by the white walls of the empty corridor, aside from vases filled with long dead flowers. His plan was to find Xemnas, although he knew the man was quite busy with all the reports that the others were sending in non-stop.

Two years had passed since the Castle Oblivion incident and their dreams were slowly becoming reality. All the remaining Nobodies were posted in far off worlds so different from their own, the loyal ones coaxing the key bearer, taunting him. It entertained Xemnas and with the support of his remaining 'family' Kingdom Hearts was close to becoming complete.

But there was one member who the man couldn't bring himself to see off, the only one who the tan man hadn't sent on a mission yet. Xemnas knew the risk of all this and he couldn't bare to have the wolf so far away from him only to be possibly cut down by a teenager. Yes, it was true Saïx was powerful…But as was Number Eleven and the key bearer disposed of the Assassin easily from what Axel had told him before disappearing into the night.

So Xemnas locked himself in his chambers, never leaving his desk. He didn't sleep, he didn't eat (mainly because the only remaining cook in the Order was posted at some world of beasts and roses.), only read over paper after paper of the utter nonsense Numbers Two, Three, Nine, and Ten sent him once a week.

Xemnas was reading a rant by Number Nine about how the teen hated the underworld, how the blonde was due back at the Castle any day now and how he still hadn't come across Roxas yet when his chamber door slid open. The man looked up from his paper to see the Diviner make his way into the room.

Saïx raised a brow at the sight of Xemnas' room, the papers laying all over the floor, the man's bed looking as though it hadn't been used in days, and of course the very state of the owner of the room himself. The wolf stepped over paper to join his Master at his side, the sliver haired man watched the wolf curiously as he made his way to him.

"Sir…I'm sorry for my intrusion." Saïx apologized softly, finding himself unable to look away from Xemnas' sharp amber eyes. "I...I…"

Now Saïx couldn't just out and say just what the reason for his being here was. What would Xemnas think of him if he told him he was lonely? That was something that Number Nine would say when he couldn't sleep at night, something that the departed Number Eleven said to Vexen when he wanted sex. Saïx wasn't like any of them…Right?

"Number Seven, is there something you want?" Xemnas questioned, as he lowered his eyes back to the paper in his hand.

Saïx gulped as he reached out a hand to brush at Xemnas' oily hair, the wolf was happy he was wearing his gloves; for the idea of feeling those greasy strands against his fingertips made his stomach churn. "Sir…I know all this is important…But what use would all these reports have if the person meant to read them was dead of starvation? I know you haven't eaten in weeks…"Saïx sighed as he twirled a lock of Xemnas' hair around his fingers. "You never move from this spot, it's unhealthy. You'll become weak and then what will happen if the key bearer makes his way here?" Saïx asked, becoming braver.

Xemnas flinched slightly at the mention of the brat with the key, "He won't, the others will make sure of that." He replied, eyes not leaving the paper in front of him.

"I wish you'd give me as much attention as you do those papers, Sir." Saïx found himself saying, even though the wolf didn't mean to. His golden eyes went wide as he heard the words escape his lips, his face grew red and even more when Xemnas turned in his sit to stare up at the flustered Diviner. "Ack, no…What I meant to say was…No…I, Sir-!" The wolf stuttered as he tried to explain his words, but his fumbling was cut short when Xemnas lifted a cold hand to the Diviner's cheek.

Xemnas felt the hotness underneath his palm as the Diviner grew even more red, noticeable even in the dim light of his room. He was certain the wolf was feeling 'embarrassment and nervousness' by the male's wide eyes and childlike expression. He looked much like Number Nine did when Xemnas found the youth writing love letters atop the Alter of Naught, Xemnas decided as he studied the Diviner's face intently.

"You're embarrassed." Xemnas thought out loud, "Or is it that you're jealous?"

Saïx looked down at Xemnas with quizzical eyes, "How can I be jealous or embarrassed? It's as you've always told me, I'm incapable of feeling such…Useless emotions."

"Yes, but…It's nice to dream isn't it? The idea that you'd be jealous over me spending all my time in here, never coming to see you isn't that farfetched Number Seven."

Saïx's eyes softened, so Xemnas wanted to play that game then? Then let him, he was the leader after all. "Then it would also seem as though you were meaning to make me feel this 'jealousy'." But it also didn't mean Saïx couldn't play either. How many years had it been since the Diviner first heard this word game spoken between Numbers Two and Six, the game of emotions and what ifs was always confusing and it made Saïx think in a way he almost never did.

"Perhaps then it would seem as though I had a heart, but being a Nobody I do not. Therefore, not making you jealous in anyway when it's ever so clear that you were and still are." Xemnas smiled, as he pulled Saïx down to his level. "Over nothing, Saïx, only papers."

Saïx breathed deeply as Xemnas' powerful scent invaded his nostrils, a smell Saïx absolutely adored, then the wave of pure stench hit him. But never-the-less, Xemnas was right; as he always was. It was only papers, papers that drove his Master's attention away from him. Oh how Saïx wanted to tear the page from Xemnas' hand, to rip it to unreadable shreds.

Xemnas released Saïx, allowing the Diviner to straighten up before he asked: "I suppose you're here wonder why I haven't sent you out yet. It must be driving you crazy, knowing that all the others are free to do what they wish in the outside worlds."

"Sir, I came here because I wanted to see you." Saïx admitted, "Not because I wanted to leave the castle. But since you brought it up, Sir, do tell. You obliviously need no company, so why keep me here?"

Xemnas turned his attention back to the papers on his desk, ignoring the Diviner's question. "You know, Kingdom Hearts is almost complete." He replied randomly, as he tapped at the desk with his pen. "It should be moving towards your room now, have you looked at it yet? Quite a sight to behold actually."

Saïx rolled his eyes as he cleared off a place on Xemnas' desk so he could sit down without crumpling any papers. "I'm sure it is Sir, perhaps we should go look at it together." He offered before his eyes trailed over to Xemnas' only window where the faint glow of the heart shaped moon glimmered. "It really is entrancing." He mumbled softly as one hand went to gently pull the pen away from Xemnas' twiddling fingers. "It reminds me of the moon, that soft glow that makes my body quiver is just like the moon's, Sir. Just like it." _"Just as you do, Sir…"_

"It's a rather powerful thing, Number Seven." Xemnas replied softly followed by the sound of paper being moved into stacks. _'Just like you, Saïx' _He thought as he placed the newly formed stack near the corner of his desk. "But I'm afraid it might also be very fragile. The idea that one wrong move could end it all fills me with dread." He admits softly, _'I'm afraid to lose you…'_

"If that ever happens I promise to rebuild it." Saïx pledged, unaware of the hidden meaning Xemnas had given to his words. _"Only if you're still here to guide me." _He thought, as he let a small smile grace his face.

Xemnas could only stare up at him from his seat, at the way Kingdom Heart's faint glow made his skin almost translucent. At his long eternal blue locks that framed his face perfectly ,at beauty achieved by that one imperfection scarring his face and at those fierce golden eyes that now looked ever-so relaxed as he leaned against the chamber's wall to stare out the tiny window.

Saïx trailed his hand over to Xemnas', placing his own over his Master's as the man stared up at him with a dreamy look on his face. There was no use fighting it, Xemnas would and forever be Xemnas. Someone who Saïx cared for deeply, even if meant he had to die for him one day. He closed his eyes and bent down towards Xemnas, his lips lightly brushing against his Master's own. As he went to pull back Xemnas had caught him by the chin and pulled him into a deeper, more meaningful kiss; as if the man was trying to pour all his thoughts into that one single action.

Outside the foot prints were unheard before the chamber's door slide open, giving someone one heck of a greeting. "Heya, Superior! I just wanted to tellz you…Oh dear." A certain loud mouth blonde muttered as Saïx's head snapped to look in his direction. "I…I'ma just forget what I saw…" He stated slowly, putting his hands up in front of his chest as he backed out of the room circumspectly.

The door slid back into place as Saïx fumed angrily but before he could get up to chase after the little water boy Xemnas took him by the back of his hood. "Don't worry about him, Saïx." Xemnas smiled, a devious glint in his otherwise cold amber eyes. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

Ah, Demy baby…I loves ya, but you gotta stop walking in on people. I wanted to end this with them getting interrupted…And then Xemnas being all what the hell let's continue anyways. 

I also wanted to make it seem a little sweet, so the POV switched between Saïx and Xemnas repeatedly. Lol I didn't mean for it to happen but it did. I did it in past tense, so tell me what you think of that or if I messed up anywhere.

Also, one tiny little note! When Saïx thinks about Xemnas and his Aerial Blades in the upper paragraphs in the story he says stuff about people that were unworthy of joining the Orgy. Well, there had to be some Nobodies that didn't like past the entrance exam or something…I mean, it's not like there would only be 14 (counting Nai--whatever) full formed Nobodies and the rest being Dusks and stuff. Although Xemnas could turn them into Dusks…

But anyways, I loves hearing what you all think (if I don't I'll worry myself into a depressive fanfiction failure state lol) so please for the love my sanity review.


End file.
